Tiffany's Job Hunt
by Orex1995
Summary: Tiffany is in search of a job. Set between Huniepop and Huniecam Studio.


"It's not that big a deal, Tiffey." My mom fails to defend herself.

"I'm not taking your filthy money!" I retort loudly.

"At least let me help you out with a job." She pleads. "I know plenty of guys that would be happy to work with you."

"Mom! I don't need your money and I don't need any of your 'help'. I can pay for my classes on my own." 'Most of them at least.' I add silently in my head.

"But you don't even have a true job, Tiffey. At least let me help until…" I don't need to hear the rest of her argument. I aggressively shut the front door of our house and walk away.

I don't care what she has to say. I can take care of myself. I just need a slightly better job than babysitting. I'm so close to being able to pay for my classes.

My job options are a little limited though. I'll need something that can work around my school schedule and I absolutely can not let Kyanna down. So I need something that fits her schedule as well as mine. I have a few options in mind but the most promising is the one directly in front of me. I mean, how hard could being a barista be if Nikki could do it.

My friends may not be the most normal but I wouldn't change them for the world. I know my friends inside and out and right now I know that Nikki is in the middle of her shift at the Nutmeg Cafe. Probably hiding in the back, trying to avoid customers.

I sit down to wait for her but I can't see her anywhere. I sit down expecting her to eventually come out but after waiting for three quarters of an hour I realize she's not here. I know Nikki's not the most liked barista the world but I don't think she would get herself fired. Or maybe she would. I should call her. I pull out my phone and call my friend. She picks up quickly.

"Hey, Nikki."

"Hey, Tiff." She responds in her normal monotone voice.

"What's shakin' bacon? You're not at Nutmeg." I ask.

"..." She's hesitating.

"Nikki?" I ask with concern.

"I… I uhh.. I quit there." She responds hesitantly.

"Really? Why?" I continue questioning.

"I kind of got a new job. It pays better." She says quietly.

"Oh cool. What do you do now?" I inquire.

"I work at a studio. NowIamlateforworkgottagobye." She quickly ends the call.

Odd. Nikki has never been that excited about anything. Well, maybe a video game or something. Definitely not her job. Her working at a studio, I don't buy it. Something's up.

My first thought is to consult Audrey. While I have been busy with school, she has been busy avoiding school. Last few weeks more than ever and I know that Audrey always stops in for her morning Latte. If she doesn't know what's up with Nikki, no one does.

I give Audrey a call. No response. I try texting her. Still nothing. Even stranger. Audrey has been known to have her phone metaphorically glued to her hands. There have been many times where she took a call mid lecture. I don't think I have ever known a time where Audrey hasn't answered her phone. I'll have to see if she is okay later. For now I'll just hope she is passed out drunk from some party she went to.

I guess that cancels any and all potential plans for this afternoon. Not that I really had many in the first place. At first I start heading towards the bus stop. I don't get too far though. I would normally take the bus to my dorm but I think it's a great day today and I decide to walk back.

It really is beautiful out. The sky is blue. The sun is shining. Nikki is walking down the street.

Wait a second.

Nikki's walking down the street.

Weird. Nikki ditching me is weird enough but just to wander around town. Super weird. Almost enough to make me believe in body snatching aliens that Nikki likes to talk about. I however do not believe in aliens and so take this as some strange but very convenient coincidence.

Eventually I decide that I have no better plans and I start to follow Nikki around. The smart and mature thing to do would be to approach her and ask why she's ditching me but that's also the embarrassing and boring way.

After a few minutes she enters a boutique. A dress shop. Nikki wouldn't enter a boutique if her life depended on it. Or at least if she could at all help it. Why in the world would she ditch me to go dress shopping? I mean, if she was ditching me to buy video games I could at least understand it.

I decide to wait outside for her. There is no way she would stay there for long. That is what I thought. How could someone who regularly is too lazy to change out of her pajamas spend an hour in a boutique? This is absurd. I seriously think she might have died in the changing room or something.

Finally she exits the store with a bag in each hand. I have the big mystery solved at least. Well, a couple of mysteries solved. Audrey Belrose. Nikki must have met Audrey at the boutique. Unfortunately this raises more questions than it solves.

Why would they both ditch me? Why would Audrey not answer her phone when she is shopping? Why would Audrey want to shop with Nikki and more importantly, how did she get Nikki to go shopping? I don't have enough answers yet.

I continue to stalk Nikki. It does occur to me how creepy this is but I need answers. It seems Audrey is continuing to hang out with Nikki. They both seem to be wandering into the city. This is a weird part of town. Even weirder is the building both of my friends enter.

Huniecam Studio. This is the place they walked into. At first I thought it was a mistake until I remembered Nikki mentioning something about a studio. Maybe Audrey and Nikki both work together now. It doesn't explain everything but it would explain a lot.

For a few moments I wait outside but I quickly remember how much fun I had waiting outside the boutique and decide to follow them in. The worst that can happen is I get kicked out. The best, I may just walk out of here with a job. I can hope.

This seems to be a rather nice place. Grand entry hall, huge front desk. The walls are my favourite shade of pink. An odd design choice, not that mind. Audrey and Nikki seem to be having a conversation with a pink haired girl. Well, conversation may be the wrong word.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" Audrey shouts. Impressive. I haven't heard Audrey this loud since Kyanna 'messed up' her hair for the third time.

"Chillz girl. I'm not your manager. Besides I just saw you volunteer for that shit." The pink haired woman calmly responds.

"I thought he was joking! This is beyond humiliating." Audrey continues her rant to the girl with the pink hair. My angry friend seems to be holding a cake for some reason.

"Hey Little Red, I'm not the one that tells ya what to stream but if I were you, I'd be collectin' all the money from all perverts were advertising to. Or maybe we should replace you with the hot blonde that just walked in." The pink haired lady says as she motions to me.

Both Audrey and Nikki look over to me.

"Hey Tiff." Nikki says hesitantly. "What uhhh… What are you doing here?"

"Nik, can you deal with her? I have bigger fucking problems right now." Audrey a very gestures with the cake she's holding and then drags the pink haired girl into the back.

"Nikki, what's up?" I question my blue haired friend.

"You know. Work and stuff." I can see Nikki is trying to be a little more serious. "But really, why are you here?"

"I happened to be walking along and I saw you go in here." I reply. Not a complete lie. I'm just skipping about two hours of stalking. "I thought I'd see what your new work is like."

"Well now you've seen it. So you can go now, right?" She tries to show me the door.

"Why are you so secretive about this job?" I ask. "Both you and Audrey have been acting weird."

"It's just REALLY embarrassing, okay. Please leave it at that." Embarrassment runs across her face.

"You haven't even told me what you even do. Both of my best friends seem to have this magical dream job that neither of them even bothered to tell me about. I don't even know what your job even is." I confront her about my concerns.

"She's a smokin' hot model of course." Returning from the room that Audrey dragged her to; the pink haired girl interrupts the conversation.

'Uhhh… I don't know how to respond to that." I manage to form words. Nikki a model. This girl must be trying to screw with me for some reason.

"Kyu. Please stop now." Nikki tries to silence what appears to be her boss.

"Come on, babe. You jumped at the opportunity to sign Little Miss Small Short and Angry up. Why so shy with da blonde?" This 'Kyu' grins at Nikki.

"It's just… I… Uhhh… She wouldn't be interested in being a camgirl." Nikki finally blurts out.

"What's a camgirl?" I ask. Oddly enough Nikki looks a little relieved I don't know what a camgirl is. Meanwhile Kyu's smile spreads across her face like a bad case of acne.

"It's only like, one of the sexiest ways to make piles of money ever." Kyu jumping at the opportunity to fill me in. "I mean. Just yesterday Tits McGee over here pulled in over a thousand bucks."

"A thousand dollars in a day!" I say in total shock.

"Well yeah. I kinda did do that." Nikki blushes as she admits to her accomplishment.

"Nikki. Holy cow that's incredible!" I congratulate Nikki. "Where do I sign up?"

Kyu almost magically produced a clipboard with some document on it. Before I can even get a chance to read it, she hands me a pen and tells me: "Sign on the dotted line."

* * *

"Better than what he has me doing." I complain to my two closest friends. "Seriously, I've been the errand girl since day one."

Nikki, Audrey and I are enjoying a nice relaxing day at the spa. It feels so nice to just sit back and relieve all the stress that has built up. Despite not taking an active role in front of the camera, constant trips to the adult store have taken their toll.

"Well somebody has to fucking do it." Audrey replies with a well worded retort.

"I just think the new girl should have to deal with it." I continue to complain.

"Speaking of the new girl. Either of you met her?" Nikki chimes in.

"No."

"Nope."

"I talked to her a little. She's a lot older than us. Used to do porn." Nikki adds.

"Ugh. I bet the old slut just got turned down for too many pornos." Audrey decides to judge someone she has never met. "She probably just turned to being a camgirl to try and find the one guy on the internet that still finds her saggy tits attractive."

"Like I need that mental image, Audrey." Nikki looks disgusted.

"Any last comments on the new girl before we move this conversation to another topic?" I decide I've had enough talking about work.

"Isn't that her over there?" Audrey asks while pointing across the spa.

I look across the spa and see a very distinct blonde. She's wearing her signature leopard print top. Her blue eyes meet mine. A feeling of complete dread and embarrassment sweep across my whole body as I hear her call out to me.

"Hey Tiffey!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Much like my other Huniepop fanfic, I just couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Tiffany became a camgirl. That is the reason I wrote this fic. I mean, she hates her mother for being a pornstar. It's hard to imagine her turning around and becoming a camgirl just to fit her financial needs.  
**

 **Also, this can be considered a sequel to my previous** ** **Huniepop** fanfic but as you can tell by the fact that this author's note is at the end, it's not really necessary to read that one to enjoy this one.**


End file.
